


Climbing Over the Broken [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: Cake Swap, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, needleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In darkness one may be ashamed of what one does, without the shame of disgrace"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing Over the Broken [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyatnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyatnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Climbing Over The Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247577) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Crossposted at http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/19737.html.

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/treats/climbing%20over%20the%20broken.mp3) | **Size:** 13,5MB | **Duration:** 14:47min

  
  
---


End file.
